


Flying Lessons

by fatale_distraction



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatale_distraction/pseuds/fatale_distraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another quick drabble, written for my sister-from-another-mister. You and Poe spend some time flirting on D'Qar. I fully intend to write more chapters and add some smut, but whether I will ever force myself to get around to it is another matter entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun little beginning piece to write. I don’t know a whole lot about the technical aspects of the Star Wars universe, so I did a lot of research via Wookiepedia and the Force Awakens Visual Dictionary. Please forgive any errors in the inner works of X-Wings.  
> Anyway, this is the first in a series of connected drabbles I’m working on for my almost-platonic soul mate and sister from another mister, Kristen

The sun rose high over the tree-lined hills of D’Qar as you gazed in awe at the impressive piece of machinery before you. You didn’t know much about starships, but even to your untrained eyes, it was clear that the customized X-Wing resting innocently in the open-air docking bay was unique, not just because of the specialized paint job. Though the black and orange paint was chipped and burned away in places, its owner clearly took immeasurable pains to keep it maintained. 

Even as a new recruit to the Resistance, you knew exactly who it belonged to. Poe Dameron, poster child of the Resistance, and local darling with the female (and certain male) recruits. He had once been a pilot for the New Republic, but had recently been recruited by General Organa herself for his unwavering loyalty to the Republic and dissatisfaction with the treatment of the First Order as a viable threat. Nearly every new member’s idol, Poe was as much a living legend as Leia Organa herself.

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” a voice laced with pride asked from behind you. Jerked from your musings, you turned to see the man himself standing there with a friendly smile on his handsome face, flight helmet tucked casually under one arm, dark hair charmingly tousled. He wore a commander’s ground uniform in tones of brown with a worn leather jacket accented with red panels on the sleeves, and a tawny-colored tunic, tucked in and unbuttoned past his collarbone.

You fully intended to reply with something intelligent and insightful, but all that managed to come out was, “Umm…yeah…”

Poe didn’t seem perturbed at all by your poor command of basic language, instead fixing you with a roguish amber gaze and offering you his hand in introduction. “Name’s Poe. That’s my baby over there, Black One,” he nodded in the direction of the X-Wing. 

You accepted his firm handshake and gave your name, marveling at the warmth and strength in his calloused fingers. “I’m kind of new…” you explained awkwardly. 

“Well, welcome to the Base,” he grinned again, his dark face lighting up like topaz in the sunlight. “Ever flown before?”

“No,” you replied with a shake of your head. “I’m in intel, not piloting.” 

Black eyebrows shot up. “Impressive,” commended Poe. “Well, let me know if you need anything, alright? We’ve got a great crew here, but it’s always tough being the new guy…gal,” he quickly amended. 

“Actually,” you pipped up before he could turn away. “I was hoping you could tell me a little about your ship.” You had no worldly idea what made you ask. What you knew about space craft could be scrawled in large writing across the palm of your hand. ‘Large. Engines?? Hopefully seatbelts.’ But Poe had such a friendly demeanor, and a warm, pleasant voice that you could have listened to forever. He could read off the supply list for the base and you’d give him your rapt attention.   
He flashed another pearly grin at you and motioned for you to follow as he headed over toward a mossy green hill that overlooked the docking bay. 

The two of you sat for a long time while he spoke at great length about the ship, dark eyes lighting up, reflecting like garnets in the bright D’Qar sun. You didn’t understand much of what he said, technical terms jumbling together in your mind like a foreign language. What you did understand was the enthusiasm and excitement that shone on his face when he spoke. That was enough for you. You paid close attention, even asking questions you were certain Poe would laugh at you for. He didn’t, however, instead launching into patient explanations with renewed vigor, gesticulating energetically as he educated you on the benefits of the split-engine design of the T-70 over the T-65, whatever that meant. 

Together you chatted for hours, watching Resistance fighters milling around in groups, maintenance techs and droids overseeing the upkeep of the various ships and docking equipment, officers strolling in pairs and making sure things ran smoothly. Before you knew it, the sun was beginning to set, and the air became colder, a light wind carrying the chill of impending night on its wings. You shivered a bit as the cold crept over your shoulders. Leaning back against the grass with his hands resting behind his head, Poe glanced your way, sharp pilot’s eyes catching the faint tremor skittering across your skin.

Immediately, he sat up and shrugged out of his jacket, draping the worn brown leather over your shoulders gently. A smile tugged at the corners of your mouth and a rosy blush spread over your cheeks. You turned your face to the side so he wouldn’t see, but the pilot clearly had eyes like a hawk. He grinned and leaned over, peeking at your flushed face mischievously. 

“What’s that about, now?” he quipped, tugging at your cheek playfully. 

“Shut up,” you snapped, pushing him lightly away while he laughed, rocking back into the grass again.

“Hey, it’s a nice color for you,” he joked with a casual shrug, still smirking with what you imagined was a self-congratulatory air. A hundred entirely inappropriate comebacks jumped into your mind, each worse than the last, but with a valiant effort, you managed to keep yourself from blurting them out.

“We should head back,” you wisely suggested instead, hiding a devious smile.

Matching your grin, Poe leaped nimbly to his feet, turning to offer you a gallant hand up. With appropriate levity, you graciously accepted, only to be yanked abruptly to your feet. You found yourself standing suddenly and uncomfortably close to Poe, nose millimeters from his exposed chest. It was an excellent chest, sprinkled finely with thick, dark curls of downy hair, glimmering like dark topaz in the dim light of the setting sun. It looked about as firm and well cut as a topaz, too, you found yourself thinking in a moment of sheer insanity. A nervous, subtly glance from beneath your lashes confirmed the presence of the utterly roguish smile you already knew would be there. You cleared your throat loudly and took half a step back. 

“Well, thank you for the lesson,” you clipped more loudly than necessary. That infuriating grin spread even wider, revealing pearly white teeth.

“Not a problem,” he demurred. “Shall I walk you back–”

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” you all but squeaked, turning and hurrying down the hill toward the base.

“Same time tomorrow?” Poe called after you, less of a question than a statement. You paused, but didn’t reply. “I’ll teach you to fly,” he promised, a devious softness tinting his amused voice. You turned slightly to meet his eyes, smiling gently in the reddening light, and your heart gave a hopeful pang.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is, as always, welcome.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> -Fataleity


End file.
